Goldeen Attack
Goldeen attack is the 8th episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. A Butterfree and Scyther face of. Ash: Quick wing to fury cutter. Leaf: Tackle to confusion. Butterfree charges with tackle but is knocked back with a high velocity steel wing. Butterfree launched a psychic wave that Scyther slices through it with fury cutter and hitting Butterfree. Ash: Fury cutter to quick attack. Leaf: Poison Powder to sleep powder. Scyther's scythes glow a light-green as Scyther charges at Butterfree as she blows a purple cloud, poisoning him. Scyther still hits with fury cutter. Scyther then charges with quick attack, but Butterfree blows a light-blue cloud which Scyther speeds through. Scyther then comes crashing out of the cloud asleep. Ash: Come on Scyther, wake up. I need a Steel wing attack. Leaf: Not gonna happen, confusion to tackle. Scyther is on his knees, asleep as he is blasted back by a confusion attack, before Butterfree charges into Scyther with a tackle. Leaf: End this with tackle. Ash: Come on Scyther, wake up. Scyther wakes up and a light green aura surrounds him, and his scythes glow a light green colour as he easily knocks Butterfree away with fury cutter. Scyther oozes form poison. Misty: What power! Brock: This isn't normal, this power must be coming through another source. It must be a ability, (gasps) its... Ash (smirks): Swarm. Leaf: I don't care, you're going down. Tackle! Ash: Vaccum Wing. Butterfree charges with tackle, as Scyther forms a vaccum wave as he condenses it into his steel wing and knocks Butterfree. Scyther oozes from the poison. Ash: Fury Cutter. Leaf: Butterfree dodge it. Scyther suddenly disappears and appears, before hitting with fury cutter. Butterfree collapses as Scyther oozes from poison. Brock: Butterfree is unable to battle. Leaf: Great work Butterfree, return. Ash: Great work Scyther, lets go another round. Leaf: Alright, Vulpix, I choose you. Ash: Quick Slash to steel wing. Leaf: Quick attack to fire spin. Scyther speeds across the battlefield with quick attack, fury cutter forming. Vulpix speeds across the battlefield and they clash with quick attack and fury cutter, Vulpix being knocked back. Scyther charges with steel wing, but is blasted back with a fire spin, which heats up his wings, burning him. Scyther struggles to get back up, but barely does, before Scyther oozes with poison before a flame envelopes him, and collapses. Ash returns Scyther. Ash: Scyther, you did fantastic job! Leaf: What are you going to do now Ash? Ash: This, Pidgeotto, I choose you! Leaf: Okay, ember attack then quick attack. Ash: Quick wing to aerial ace. Pidgeotto speeds in with quick attack, forming steel wing, which knocks away the embers and strikes hard. Pidgeotto then flies of before she launches into aerial ace and Vulpix speeds with quick attack. The two attacks collide and Vulpix is knocked back. Both: Quick attack. Pidgeotto and Vulpix both speed into each other with quick attack, both appearing on the other side. Pidgeotto winces from the pain, but Vulpix collapses. Brock: Vulpix is unable to battle. Ash: Awesome work Pidgeotto, return. Leaf: Good try, Vulpix. Alright Ash, you're going to face the pokemon that defeated Gary's Wartortle and Damian's whole team, Ivysaur, I choose you. Ash: Your starter huh, Pikachu I choose you. Pikachu jumps of Ash's shoulder as Leaf throws a pokeball. Leaf: Take Down to vine whip. Ash: Quick attack to iron tail. Ivysaur is surrrounded by a silver aura and charges, but Pikachu dodges with quick attack. Ivysaur's vines shoot out of her bulb as she swings them as Pikachu parries with iron tail. Leaf: Razor Leaf to take down. Ash: Electro ball to Volt Tail. Ivysaur launches a razor leaf, as Pikachu launches a massive ball of electricity. Pikachu launched ball and it engulfs the razor leaf and hits Ivysaur. Ivysaur charges for take down as Pikachu jumps, his tail glowing silver. Ivysaur suddenly sparks with electricity, she suddenly stops in her tracks. Leaf: Oh no, paralysis. Ash: Now end this! Ivysaur tries to move but can't as Pikachu swings iron tail which is crackling with electricity. Ivysaur is sent flying and is knocked out. Ash: Great battle Pikachu, you've improved a lot. Leaf: Great try Ivysaur, return. (turns to Ash) Great battle Ash, your pokemon are pretty strong. Ash: Thanks Leaf. Misty: Yeah, that was an epic battle. Brock: You both gave it your all. Leaf: Thanks. End Scene Ash, Leaf, Misty & Brock are in the pokemon center cafe eating hot chocolate and cake. While Misty, Leaf and Brock are eating politely, Ash is devouring his food. He puts his bowl down with a heavy thud and burps. Ash: This food is delicious but I'm so full. Leaf: No wonder, you ate 10 cakes and drank 15 mugs of hot chocolate. Misty: Yeah and that burp when you finished. I've never seen anything like it. Ash: I can't help how I am, you have your bad qualities, I have mine. Brock: You know your paying for your own food. Ash: Of course I will. A waiter comes and puts a tab on the table. Ash picks it up and his mouth falls open in shock. Ash: 40 pokedollars! Ah man. And that's only for me. Leaf: Well I warned, me, Misty and Brock only have to pay 10 pokedollars collectively. They give the waiter a handful of notes, and he walks away. Misty: Well I know this really beautiful lake near here, does anyone wanna go with me? Ash: No thanks, I gotta train for the Cerulean gym. (Misty winces at the mention of this Brock: I'll pass, me and my pokemon don't go well with water. Leaf: I'll come, I could use a water type on my team. Ash: Kay see ya, hey Brock can you help me train? Brock: Of course, lets go. Ash and Brock walk out of the Pokemon Center, leaving Misty and Leaf. End Scene Misty and Leaf are fishing by a lake, chatting amiably. Misty: So what happened after Summer Camp? Leaf: Well Gary became really egotistical & him and Ash became bitter rivals. Misty (laughing): Tell me about it, he actually didn't recognize me and tried to flirt with me. Leaf (chuckling) Tell me you're kidding. Misty: Nope. Leaf gets a tug on her line, as she pulls a Seel, which splashes around and barks happily. Leaf: Alright, a Seel, Ivysaur, lets dance. Leaf throws a pokeball releasing her Ivysaur. Leaf: Vine whip to throw her then take down. The Seel unleashes a aurora beam, but Ivysaur dodges, before reaching out with her vines and throws Seel out of the water and onto the ground. She glows with a silver aura and rams into Seel. Leaf: Sludge to Razor leaf. Ivysaur spits out sludge, which hits Seel, knocking him back before she launches razor sharp leaves which hit Seel head on, defeating him. Leaf: And pokeball go. Leaf throws a pokeball, hitting Seel and enveloping him. The ball shakes 3 times, before locking. Leaf: Awesome, I caught a Seel. Misty: Great work (something tugs on the line), I got a bite. Misty pulls her line up, pulling up a Goldeen. Misty: Wow, it's a Goldeen. (She raises her arms up). Goldeen, I just want to talk. Goldeen (cautiously): Goldeen gold gold deen. Misty: Do you like battling, because I like water types. From your looks, I can tell that you enjoy battling and are very good at it. I want to be the best water type trainer in Kanto. Will you join me? Goldeen: Gold goldeen. Misty: You want a battle. (Goldeen nods) Ok, Staryu, the water is with you. Hidden power. Misty throws a pokeball, releasing Staryu into the water. Goldeen speeds through the water and hits Staryu on its gem. Staryu recovers and launches an electric hidden power, hitting Goldeen, injuring it. Misty: Confusion to swift. Staryu launches a psychic wave, which knocks Goldeen back, before launching a ton of stars at him, hitting him, and knocking him out. Misty: Pokeball go. Misty throws a pokeball at Goldeen. It shakes 3 times, before locking. Staryu lifts the ball with confusion and gives it to Misty. Misty: Alright, I caught a Goldeen Information Ash defeats Leaf in a pokemon battle. Leaf makes her official debut. Gary's Squirtle is revealed to have evolved into a Wartortle. Leaf catches a Seel. Misty catches a Goldeen. Characters Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Misty Waterflower Brock Stone Leaf Green Pokemon Ash's Scyther Ash's Pidgeotto Ash's Pikachu Leaf's Butterfree Leaf's Vulpix Leaf's Ivysaur Leaf's Seel Misty's Staryu Misty's Goldeen